1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control system of an automotive vehicle, and more particularly to a control system of an automotive vehicle which includes a first control apparatus for adjusting height of the vehicle under control of fluid under pressure supplied from a first fluid pump and a second control apparatus for regulating braking forces applied to a set of road wheels under control of fluid under pressure supplied from a second fluid pump.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, there has been developed an automatic control system for controlling posture and movement conditions of an automotive vehicle to enhance running stability, controllability and riding comfort of the vehicle. Such an automatic control system includes various kinds of control apparatuses each of which is provided with an electric motor as a source of driving force. As a result, the number of electric motors and their associated parts increase, resulting in difficulty in installation of the control apparatuses, an increase of the vehicle weight, and deterioration of productivity of the vehicle.